bdasjksan
by Uriuken Kazama
Summary: as hermoine was talking to bellatrix, she got a pleasurable urge in her clitoris. whats this? she wondered, i've never felt this before.
1. Chapter 1

**_Unleashed Kitsune Whirlpool_**

Ninja World "Speech"

_Normal Thoughts **Demon Thoughts**_

Kyuubi's Cage Narutos Mind Talk **(Kyuubi's Mind Speech)-**(Naruto's Mind Speech)

Jutsu **_(Gencoshen Donjo)_**

Clan **_(Bloodlimet)_**

_**Ninja World**_

A youth boy no more than 6 was left in a dark alley beaten and bloody _Why due they hate me _Thought Naruto _No one care's about me they just call me Demon why due they attack me im just a child, I don't Under _Then he fell unconscious. Will the people that beat him left cheering for what they had done, leaving the boy to die. In all that happened will create the worlds most powerful Shinobi.

_**Naruto's Mind**_

Naruto woke in a tunnel in complete darkness and water dripping on the floor from the pipe's and darkness only penetrated by a light at the end with a door so after mentally deciding if he could go to it in the end curiosity built to much so he went to the door, and went inside. What was in the dark room was a cage bearing a seal on it and a Women facing the other side, so he asked the Question's that changed his life for ever.

(Who are you and were are we) Asked a timed Naruto hue was walking up to the cage shaking from the ordeal, but stopped when he saw the women turn.

She was 5'7 at least with Ruby Eyes with Black Slits dark as the night and Red hair with white points , had gorges face with angular, aristocrat features. Going lower he saw some great cleavage just the right size like small melons _Wow there perfect_Naruto blushed and went lower and saw an athletic figure with a nice tan in all the right curb's wearing a Kimono That hung to her and the color illuminated her with mashing red and black Designs. In had 9 Tails sticking out of her back that shish around appearing and disappearing _So it's the Demon Fox the 4 Hokage Defeated that wouth make seace no one couth defeact one and this was the strongest so cealing was the anwser now I just want to here her because she hasn't done anything to me and I don't feel any hate or disguste so she can't be as bad as those Villagers say because there mean to me so I wouth now_.

**(I'm Kyuubi, the Demon Fox and ruler of the Foxes, and we are inside of your mind)**Said the famines voice of Kyuubi coming from the cage.

(So you're the reason that they call me demon) Said Naruto _Well that answer that Question, now all I want to now is why hasn't she tried to attack so I'll ask_ thought Naruto (Could you tell me how it happened Kyuubi-Chan you dont look evel at all even your Eyes so tell me the throuth please) Asked Naruto _I mite as well call her that she is the only other person hue looks at me with warmed other than the old man, and she cute with her tails. Great being a genius really does make you matures faster and not counting living by you're self sense five yap not my fault_.

**(The reason is that I heard from a man Orochimaru) **She had said his name with such venom that he was shocked and wondered hue he was **(put Genjutsu on me and told me that the ninja at you're village killed foxes, because of are power, so I attacked the Village wanting revenge and in the fight there was no smell of Fox anywhere on them so it broke the Genjutsu, so it ended in me breaking it when the Hokage sealed me in his own son, Yeas he writhen want to ask for some one's son he was two Honorable) **Said a bit sad Kyuubi**_ I hope you're ready Naruto-kun, because now that I have you're father's memory and Teachings with all the lost Jutsu I will combined the Kazama and Shadow skill with the Lotus Style for the gates that your body will handle with mixe of my blood and Kazama speed with indurence to adjust into the Shadow Whirlwind Flash as you're new Taijutsu and will suit the limitless Ninjutsu and Genjutsu of the Human's and Demon to get are revenge on Orochimaru and rebuild are clans together and other wife's, Im sure hell be happy by the way he looked at me I couth tell his mature and wont use it as a prebalige to womanice but only go for dose hoe he feels for_** She new he was a Genius the way he analyzed the situation and needed a Sensei.

(Yea from the story's that I have herd he was Honorable enough to give up a family member and not anyone else's son it seam's that the story's the Old Man told me about him was that he cared for his Village and saved them even at the price of dead)Then Naruto thought of what he couth due now a few second of thinking (Now the Question is what will you due stand by or help me get revenge for the both of us Kyuubi-Chan) Naruto new that he will have to be strong if not for himself for her she was his arything now and whiten make the mistake of losing his first chance at love because he wasn't strong enough.

**(For are revenge you will need to be strong so I will teach you Demonic Jutsu and Human Jutsu how to use you're Eye's, they are called Immortal Eyes the_ (Twistblazor)_ it is activated at the age of 7 when it dose your normal Eyes will be turned gold with a black cross when you put chakra there for the first time your Eye's will feel like there being burned out for a couple of Hours but, it is really a few seconds then they will have dot's swirling around with in the cross so both spin that the dots were black swirling in the cross leaving the emage of the Sharingon with the cross not moving and the Eyes are gold. The Dot's represent how mush you have mastered the ability for one spinning Dot is Slows you're opponent down for 20 percent of there normal speed so that will increase by 10 each time you get another Dot until you reach the limit and mastery of 4 Dot's then you will be able to copy Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Ginjutsu with each dot that you get it make's it easier to use the Jutsu because it will make you use exactly how mush chakra needed for the technique unless you practices them to get the right Chakra amount so it help's that aspect of the Immortal Eye's and then there is the ability to sense Chakra 20 yard's away so when some one is attacking you there possession will always give of Chakra so you no were the persons striking from and how to counter best and the range of sense increase as you gain dot's as it starts with 5 yard's will they block out Ginjutsu placed on you from Easy-Mid level for the first dot then the next will block all the Ginjutsu on you no mater if it is from a blood limet will at level of 3 dots will cancel them on what he targets with hes Eyes to cancel it and final form of the Twistblazor cancel's all in 3 yards area . In all these changes will happen when you get home and I seep chakra into you to change you're body into one able to hold more chakra until you train and will make you more flexible, stronger, faster, muscular, and taller and enhance you're other senses, but I don't now what other changes you'll go thru so when It happens you'll become a half Demon making you have more potential that you will be able to reach Kage level by the time you become 16 and Sannin at the age of 13 with grouwling trainning but the power is nothing with out experience and anyone that you take as you're mate's by marking them will change there attributes like improving them to the point that things they were bad at become above average then there perfection goes over the roof and another attribute is we demons live for many thousands of year's, but with us now becoming half Demon by my sealing and you're new states as a half demon as your mate when they take some of my chakra for the marking will leave for a couple of Hundred year's and will always look like we are 20 so will you're other mate's change age will become 20 if they are older when you mate and stay that way for the rest of there life making it a bloodlimet for the clan will the younger when they reach age 20 will stay like that so they will become a second bloodlimet for you're clan with the Immortal Eye but now is not the time to talk about mate's for a few year's so now when you get home it will hurt a lot so be prepared for the pain)**Said kyuubi and then thought what he mite need and remembered the demon king swords that her Father gave her for her Husband when he died, he did die when I was youth only after that I came to the human world with no mate and Hundredth year's later when I got sealed here so he is really the new king and my Husband even if neither of us have ever mated and the other wife he chooses so he needs the Apocalypse the Element Blades**(After you wake up from the change they'll be equipment for you and 3 Scrolls 1 a map to you're family house and the other 2 will be for training weapon's , but will you sleep I will be teaching you what I want you to practice in you're training ground by teaching you History, Math, Science, Strategy, Metalwork, Farming, Building, Survival, Hunting, Cooking, Tactics, Summoning Contract and Sex Ed when you are older so you now when a women married you or are at the right age the Clan ability's and Chakara control exercises with Jutsu there is also a note that youre father at the masterroom for you then will sleep for a few Hour's séance time here is 5 times slower now Naruto-Kun you have to get to you're apartment for the transformation before it start's and dont worry my chakra cant be detected )** After saying that she turned around going to a bed in the back expecting him to have banished by now, but is mistaken when she felt arm's wrap around her and a face push against her rear, but at the same time it felt great with love, warmth, sincerity, happiness, and trust and was proven right when she herd him.

(This Is the first time that I felt love and now that when you make me a Half Demon we will officially be couple and I want to be strong to protect you and get are revenge will grow are clan to a new one to keep are blood flowing, but we will wait later to establish are self now we must stay together for are future) Said Naruto and a happy yet series voice, he then held her titer in his arms then Said (You now I once believed that there was no such thing as true love even more at first site but was proven wrong and am glad for it, Buy Kyuubi-Chan) and he held her one last time before fating away.

**_I can't believe he was so caring that he wanted to make me happy after what I caused him now I'm sure that I have chosen the right person to be with for the rest of my life and get revenge on Orochimaru and rebuild are clans also there was the way he made me fell when he hugged me How it made me feel was the proofs that I was doing the right thing and his love was pure so now all I have to due prepare for the chakra channeling for the transformation_** Tought Kyuubi as she imagining a bed and some better cinerary now that he come here it aloud her to change the cage and until he had more power she wood have a body to go in the out side world, but was sure with a Demonic Bushindo she couth leave in there for as long as she had chakara then puff back to her cage for her life until connected to Naruto and his other mate until he couth alter the seal to give her a body and live there but have the ability to go into his mind cage and anyone she is connected to by touché as well as when they sleep all of them Naruto and the other mate's will end up in the cage so she needed a better landscape.

_**Ninja World**_

_O my head it's killing me, must be the Transformation starting because I don't feel anymore pain _Thought a disgruntled Naruto will he got up and looked around to see him an and ally with broken bottle's anywhere and his cloth ripped and bloody so he decided to go to his apartment and get ready for the transformation. Naruto then left running to his apartment abounding the people in the street still celebrating the Kyuubi's defeat and after 20 minute's of running he made it to the building. Then went inside for his apartment until he made it there when he was inside he got some Raman "Man I need better food" and after finishing a cup because the pain was starting he went to the shower when he was done after a few he noticed Chakra seeping out of his body in the pain was increasing by the minute and new the transformation was beginning so he went to his room and by the time he got there the pain started to intensify so much. You couth hear bones breaking chakra swirling and blood hauling screams that were drained out by the festival in that torture's magnitude Naruto suffered for Hour's until losing consciousness on the bed and appearing in Kyuubi's cage.

_**Naruto's Mind**_

He found himself in the arms of Kyuubi hue was playing with his hair will lying in a Queen Size bed from his perpective something came to mind that was bugging him so he asked.

(Kyuubi-Chan we are married) Said Naruto hoping that it was yes, but got distracted thinking about it so he was shocked when he felt warm lips against his own. It made me go wild with whirls of emotion and was happy to keep contact for at least a few minutes before she stopped and put me on her lap and hugged me to her chest. In seconds I new I couth die happy when that soft nest was on my face giving me a pillow of flesh with the motion of being giggle each time I sucked in her aroma casing her to giggle after in join the sensation I new we had to get to work so I moved just far enough to go up to her face and give her a kiss and ending it, but not before licking her lips to saber her taste until later.(I due want to continue but we due have to train and we couth due this before we go to sleep Kyuubi-Chan) and get off her lap to look at the surroundings and I was truly amazed.

The clearing is huge at least a mile's each way with huge tree's of in one side will other have Mountain's, Jungle, Desert's, and Waterfall with a sun rise in the harassing that looked to give more then half a day before it is Dark again. Then it has a field with enough room to run and is in a perfect circle just ending at the deferent sceneries giving it just with enough to be 5 Miles around. In the bed that there ling in is at the middle of all this with star around the sky's on us. It was simply all amazing.

**(Now you're right Naruto-Kun séance we have are love figured out I will explain your training will be learning in hear the moves that I want you to practice in the training field at you're house and we will start with the body then when it has enough strength and Chakra for Jutsu we will learn them combined with the exercise in the Taijutsu to use will not using you're main Taijutsu which are the next all together that will be the Shadow Skill then Kazama Style with the Lotus Skill then the mix of them with or with out the swords that will be next to you're cloth ween you wake and wont effect you until you couth handle the swords on your back so that combination wont come for a few more year's séance it will go on your back with it able to carry all Six of the Swords and when they are combined in to only three to one attached to the sheath it will have a rune of Dragons of 6 Elements for keeping it 300 Hundred pounds of it of so it will have only 30 pounds it will not seam like it ways that mush but it those in the reason is to overpower other opponent's with the blade's at the time of attack and it help's in some of the Style's in Kazame and other Sword Style you will learn . Plus the weight that will be around you making it Eight times the normal gravity until that is not enough and will go up more until you're speed is par with a Sannin then put more grabity to lower it back to Jounin once you reach Sannin to make you faster with the extraweight's after each time you get fast as a Sannin afew times the weights will increase to a Taijutsu Specialist at Jounin and keep it there unless you need to release them and after going to fifthteen times gravity then the sword couth be carried by you so Sword tranning with teachnigues and will be able to learn last Taijutsu Shadow Whirlwind witch is the combination of other three with the sword. So will I teach you here you will practice arything in the training ground and won't have to worry about being seen because it will only become visible when you tell them even to the Hokage Crystal ball. Now when you are out of here I want you to due 150 push up's, sit up's, pull up's, crunches, and then you will give me 500 High punches and Kicks against a tree each and run in the clearing around the area a couple of time's giving you 25 mile's will giving Vertical and Horizontal Slash with the swords compleate Sword for five laps then each one twice with another two more times with them convined for 10 pond each then until it is only two swords left in both hand 15 pounds par for the remaining 4 laps and don't worry about the clothes they are repaired with chakra from inside you each time they break and get dirty so when you can due Tree walking it will become better with control then all there is concentrating with chakra to let it leak out and not waist it, but for now until you have no choice and they will be good as new same for size and the rest of the time you'll practice what I teach you here and then when you finish early as you due the exercises you'll get faster until I ad larger amounts combined with reading in the library or Rest to train more on your head with me. Ok let start by showing you the beginning of Shadow Skill so Charge at me with all you go so get 30 meter's away)** So Naruto got into position and thought _I'm going to get trashed_ then he went to attack her with all he had and was nearing her preparing to strike up with a fake punch and gave a kick to the side, but just before his kick connected it was pushed away with ease will a kick nailed his cheast caming from her fast enough to leave an after image and then he felt nothing but was hurled back further then where he came from then stopped rolling in the ground. So after a minute of being shaken he got up and waited for an explanation.

**(The reason that you weren't hurt is that we are in your mind so you want wont fell pain now what I did was a simple Taijutsu of Shadow Skill and the key factor is that it is basically using you're feet so the hands are for blocking weapon's and Jutsu with your own and have little attacks with them and some counterattack now that you under stand I will show you the basic's of the style's of each Clan then we will go on to you're studies, Now copy my movement and then attack so I couth see your fault and ability to learn it with concentration to improve your hand to hand conbact before Taijutsu moves now bigen)** Then the night continued similar she have him attack then will show him how to due the move then keep going for A few hour's until it was time for Clan Histories starting with the Hyuuga clan Taijutsu move's and there Jutsu's training to find weaknesses and strengths and the deference in family like the Branch in Main problem's and were finished at the Taijutsu and the usage of there Eye with the body pressure point's. When they were done went to the bed and got undressed Blushing will they did it, but by the end they felt more comfortable with only some red on each cheek to get some sleep with a person they love, getting on the bed Kyuubi got on her side facing Narutos will Naruto plumped himself in front of her and used her now naked cleavage as pillow's and Whispered

(Goodnight Kyuubi-Chan) will comfortably snuggling into her breast and signing in happiness coming from some one hue cared about him and fell asleep after her reply.

**(Goodnight Naruto-Kun)** and wrapped her arms around him as he slept on her chest will thinking **_Finally I have my priciest person that care's more about me then himself_** an wrapped them both in the blanket before falling asleep in total bliss.

_**Ninja World**_

Naruto woke up from a great night of learning and sleep with his first wife then he thought about it and recognized that he worth be with at least a Few wife's now that he had Kyuubi it wont be so many then and the most he couth due is love them all so after thinking he stretched not fully opening his Eyes he guided him self to the bathroom took a Shower then went to brush his teeth so when he looked at his body he noticed a lot of changes.

His once yellow hair was now Red with Yellow at the tip of it and his ear's were pointier while his teeth were sharper and pronounced with a smile making them look sexy to girls in a few years that is if they were not thrawn by his once blue eyes now gone into Gold with Pure black slit at the middle that were hipneticing. In his whisker marks gained a darkness to them that made his now more angular face with less chubbiness look handsome and appeared to have also a warning to any that dared attack that he was not one to come lithely. With a light tan to his whole body that gave radiance to his now defined body making it look shaped but not rimming with any muscle for now and his long hair swinging on tope of his head will two came on each side of his face will the rest was desined up waiving behind with the rising wind. On the curios side he turned around and was shocked on his back there was a tatoo 10 Tailed Fox surrounded by a circle made of red with 10 tails intending around him as he though the fox was him and it had a tail the color of all the Element he new of Lightning, Wind, Fire, Wood, Water, Ice, Earth, and Shadow. So the other 2 witch were the color of his hair mostly Red with the tip Yellow and for his Eye's that were gold with black point for the tail. In all he thought they looked cool so he went to get changed. There he saw his cloth with pouches for the side of his legs with a holster for his new Blades for the six sizes he saw it. In started dressing after looking at the swords conbined that was next to his clothes. It was Huge at the berry least Five Feet long 6 inches and with of 6 inches and 2 inches thick until the hilts were it was pointed sharp looked to cut thru anything. The shape was trusted at the start of the Blade deferent holes and was smooth at the edge were it was curved straight at the end will the edge was sharp from the outer shape on its sides and the handle was close to a Foot long. With the grip for the handle was Black and the Blade was a Dark Blood Red With Black Designs it had Black wraps on it that hung lose at a leand of a foot for the heandle and it hung from his back with the strapped on his shoulders for all the swords conbined and separated **_(looked like the Blade from Final Fantasy 7 Ecept the color and it is named when his 2 chakra combined when he toched them)_** Then he griped it with right hand and there was this light coming a blinding Blue Red mix from the Blade then he look at the arm that griped the handle and found a Tattoo with the design of his new sword it was surrounded by 8 symbol's and only 2 were lit the Fire and Wind and he thought about the tattoo on his back and went to the bathroom and saw that those element's shone on the tails until the light from them was gone only leaving them highlighted showing he couth use them with practice as a supremasy with less chakra for those teachniques in Jutsus. In then he put all the cloth on and the sword on his holders and saw how he looks like he was ready for anything with his look as he finished dressing He saw himself with a loose muscle shirt plain Black that went with a chain round the neck, the decoration of it was a Fox on a cross with ten tails around it with the tail all maching his bac. On the arms were Black fingerless gloves black metal plates on the nuckles going thrue to the firger incasing the uper part of his hand with 3 straps for his left hand below the wrist was three gaurds straped with a pad on the elboe going to choulder strap conected to it all in black metal will in the other hand is the same, but red with all the same designs. While he had Black pants were they had two belts around the waist with on the back was a sach with eskelectle design on each side black on the out side will the skull was red and inside was red will the pants had three raps leg gourds with spikes on it with some metal points with three more straps under that will he had bots had metal points black at the tip for force kick will a black clouk was next to it all for conceling himself only leaving the handle of his blade as the clouk was heald at back of his chain megalion only showing the fox decoration as well as his head **_(The swords strap of Final Fantasy 7 main character Cloud, will the clothes are from Ninety-Nine Nights)._**So after getting the Clothes on and sword strapped on him below his shoulder were he holster it sided as he was only four feet three inches and Drawn on his Right side for his Red Arm Gaurd and he asked about the weight.

_Hey Kyuubi-Chan how come the only weight I feel is the 30 pound's of the swords when my clothing with the grabity shouth put me on the floor_ Thought Naruto taking out the map and looking for direction of his Clan House on the way to it he thought about the Elements so under stud that he couth cancel the effect of Fire an Wind By striking with the Blade for dispeling with out chakra or reflecting it with a slash of that element with it's counter with chakra by covering the weapon with that element attack infused with chakra and gather it there for an Element derected slashes will also lessening to what Kyuubi said.

**(The weight will be activated when you get to the house and it will be 8 time's the normal gravity save for the sword will the armor is waight less but super strong that only an S-Class Jutsu for pearcing can start cracking it then the sword will stay like that until you can handle the weight with out throwing of your Taijutsu so go find the house before anyone is around the street's coming from the celabration and sees you)** Said Kyuubi as Naruto was getting out of the window and setting of at his top speed that shocked him because he made it there in an Hour from the other side of the Vellage only in his thoughts of the Blades and happened to see a few block's away from his house a training center that looked great for his sword training with huge boulder's at the edge of the mountain were no one was at so his house was close as the scroll said it had an entrance at the edge of the mountain away from all the Villager's and other Clans that only Kazame Blood can see it or if invited by the current Clan head and only for as long as he says as he read in the scroll with the map. When he was in front of the House he was amazed it looks to be almost the size of a Mansion like the Hyuuga.

The ground had about 4 archers of land covered with grass in the front and a few trees in the area there with a fence made of stone with 2 dragon statues facing each other in the front gate that had a 15 feet fence for the entrance and was made of pure black. As he went into the house he noticed it was clean with about 60 room's except the master bedroom that couth house a lot of people in one bed will it had a Toilet, Shower, Badtub, and Jacuzzis and the other room's had 1 of each eceapt for each room then decided to go out side for the training area and found it to be mile's of terrain mixed in grassland with huge tree's that were was passed the mark of 50 Feet and a huge Waterfall leading from the mountain with a trail to get up there but was blocked of in the other mountain side so no one couth get here thru there he couth truly say he was amazed.

**(Ready I'm putting the gravity 8 times normal)** and then Naruto saw Red chakara swirl around him and the next thing he new he was on his knees before he new it and trying to a just to the gravity. He daren't now how he couth stand this mush weight and was still alive so after his body had some time to get used to it he started but not before complaining.

_I feel like 560 pound ahh you evil slave driving Kitsune wife_ in his head he heard Kyuubi-Chan giggle will he rose to his feet after getting adjusted standing and being happy that his muscles were stronger went to a clear area at a normal speed for a Two year old and started an push up's 1, 2, 3, 4 and it went like that for the next 4 Hours until he finished the push up's, crunches, pull up's, sit up's then going of to a tree Barely feeling his arm and legs and was lucky with his regeneration had increased ten fold and was able to move after a couple of minute's of leaning a gainst the bark started with his most healed so starting with high punch combination then high Kicks then went for the low when it was 2 more hour's until he was done and he was suiting tons were his clothes were leaking and becoming heavier by the time he was done for a moment forgetting his other exercise then Kyuubi announced his Doom.

**(I hope you are ready Naruto-Kun your exercise is not done I want 300 of side, cross, up, down, throw, and swirl the swords as we talked of that trainning in your mind scape will running in each lap and no Chakra then will leak my chakra to make all your pulled mucles healed aswel to clean your clothes and making you smell better after the smell you are giving of before going of to your library to learn a Jutsu on Ninjutsu and Ginjutsu then getting something to eat after shopping using a Hence Jutsu that you will learn also other then the ones you pick and now with are fusing you're chakara control is barely Mid-HighGenin, but that is high for some one with your amount of chakra and no practice so that is why am going to mask you're chakra by putting it at a none existing level for Shinobis not notice anything unless flared will not fell your chakra until trained to conceal it now get to work Naruto-Kun)** In that Kyuubi had sat down on her bed washing Naruto try as hard as he can in the exercise even if his cloth's were suiting upon drip in the ground after another few Hour's he couth barely move his arm and it was late around mid Dawn were with the Sun started setting. So he went to his house and got his Demonic chakra to leak so his clothes where cleaned aswel as the smell and went in search of the library feeling refreshed as the seconds passed by. In he found it in a room were there were shelve all over it looked 6 time's the size of the library that he sneaked into and went in search of some Ginin scroll's he found some E-D class techniques together in one section from deferent Villages so he locked for the elements he had better control Fire-Wind. So he started by reading them then goes to the back trainning ground to practice until he has all 6 of them down.

**_Hence no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)_**

**Type:**Genjutsu

**Description:** The user assumes the appearance of another person or animal.

_**Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique)**_

**Type:**Ninjutsu

**Description:** Used to cause one's opponent to lose the advantage of movement. Freezing them in their tracks, this Jutsu creates an opening for a more dangerous attack.

**_Katon Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Flower Technique)_ **  
**Type:** Ninjutsu  
**Description:** A jutsu that sends multiple blasts of fire from the mouth, usually with one target in mind. Shurikens can also be hidden inside the flames, creating an element of surprise.

**_Katon: Shuriken no Jutsu (Fire Shuriken Technique)_ **  
**Type:** Ninjutsu  
**Description:** A relatively basic katon, this one uses chakra to coat a metal shuriken or a kunai with fire. It is done so that the user first throws the shuriken, then exhales from his or her mouth a small flame that ignites the chakra-coated projectile. If the attack succeeds, not only will your opponent be hurt by the shuriken or kunai, but he will also suffer from burns.

**_Yadama Henshin Bakuha (Projectile Deflection Blast) _**  
**Type: **Ninjutsu  
**Description: **Building up a great amount of air in their chest, the user distils chakra to expel a great gust of wind directly from their mouth. The wind is not strong enough to push back something as solid as a human body but can deflect light projectiles such as kunai and shuriken.

**_Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Slashing Wind Skill)_**  
**Type: **Ninjutsu   
**Description:** The user uses chakra and a weapon usually to create large bursts of wind at an extent. In reality it is not an actual burst of wind but a tornado that came from the user. The wind slashes objects; at most it can cut tree branches. Like a real tornado, the wind expands as it goes farther and hits larger targets. The wind disappears after being shot for twenty feet and at most it widens to fifteen feet. If this hits you will be severely cut and knocked back, and most genin elemental jutsu are dispelled when they are hit by this jutsu.

He went out started memorising the hand seals for ******_Hence no Jutsu)_** gadered chakra with each seal then on the last seal his chakra spread out around him and before he new it the image of Kyuubi was reflecting on the water after the smoke cleared he saw his new body and thought that he was looking at an angel the only deference was that he was measing the fox tails, but he got the jutsu right exept for the sliet change now to dispeal the illusion with a simple dispeal he came back to how he loocked and was thankful for the better control.

On to the other it was all about radiating a want to kill showing worst of human nature to stop people on there tracks giving them image's of thre sufering in the most grusome ways so all he thought about was his dispare, rage, hatred, diguest, evil to get the nightmares to start for the people will Kyuubi let him see the torture of souls an most grusome ways for there horrors as they lived each act of evil was repaid a million fold giving him so much horrors his body radiated evil that could kill week people if they were to come close enough then after getting his mind set on dead and breath regulated he was ready for the Jutsu so he whispered it out ******_Kanashibari no Jutsu)_** the resalts were emance Blood Red aura apeared around him as a tiefune with the spead of a hurricane eye where it sent shock waves thrue the conpound at the training center as it was blocked by runes ceal at the ground to keep aryting inside with out leaking so as it started craking the ground were he stud evaporating the water not even leating it get to the air as it was blown away as wind picked up after a few more minutes of radiating pure terror hes aura disapeared by canceling it with a ceal before he got on his nea for getting air in his lungs after fealing such emotion then remembered that as he had it on he was a fected less will the streanght increaced as the radies so he has to practice on tageting something in epecific or his allys will be affected as well or if at a battle the radies increase for more then the 3 yards that it went for now.

So he laid back closing his eyes and breading in and out to get his breath controled befor moving on to the next Jutsu. With that he went on to using his Fire element joint with his shuriken on his sides to combine **_(Katon Housenka no Jutsu)_** by shouting of more then six blast after failing on his first couple of tries then practeced throwing shuriken aswel as kunai in sink as the fire blast wear heading behind them then after getting one of each by fireballs with out athing being on them then tried this last try by doing rapied hand seals right after tosing the shuriken then kunai in that sucetion and said **_(Katon: Shuriken no Jutsu)_** after the chakra left his hands the projectiles lit elumenating them an showing that the move worked perfectly as it bust on a mountain side leaving scorge marks with all the waepons stuck on the mountain so he thought of how he couth work on liting wind barriers with the techniques if they tried to block the blades then if they use water it wouth let the weapons thrue so they still get sliced.

Then working on the jutsu for bloking projectiles **_(Yadama Henshin Bakuha)_** by puting infront of him self then moving to the lake and pushing the water in to the river showing riples as the sheild formed FFFF .

He changed into his older self with the **_(Hence no Jutsu)_** before leaving the house into the market. He was a 13 year boy with Ninja outfit séance he hid his clothes for now and was walking up the market into the inside of the store an noticed will walking no one stared at him with hate or cold stare's only curiosity and admiration from Villager for looking like a Ninja , but a lot of girl's were red looking at his body up and down with out it's whisker and I new that I wooden have trouble against getting wife's seeing as even some women over 20 were staring eye's full of lust will ary girl younger then 12 was to shy to ravish my body with there eye's. After going around getting food supply for at least a month went to the Salesmen and he paid 3400Ryo for the food left and decided to go to a Blacksmith for some Jutsu on Weapon Sharpening when he saw a Black smith shop hidden he went inside after locking around he went to the counter and meet the store owner.

"Hey what can I due for you" Said an Old Man looking about 40's year will coming from the back.

So after asking Kyuubi about showing him the sword so he couth tell me any Jutsu to maintain it an she Said (Sure Just say it was Handed down in the Family by the Leader to the Heir which is true and keep the hence on only make you're self look 4 year's younger, But keep the whisker's covered and see if he Has any Anbu Mack's he couth make specially for you with Design's of a mouth on it) So he dispelled the Hence Making him younger to 10 and revealing the Sword on his back and waited for the Black smith that was checking his Sword that he threw in front of him so after a few Minute's of waiting the Man spoke and after a few Hour's of getting some smelting jutsu and best way to keep weapon's I left leaving the man a Few thousand Ryo and headed home I was starved.

Getting home he made himself some food consisting of chicken rice with an apple in some orange juice so stuffing his face for a few minutes before going to the Jacuzzi to freshen up. After an hour of relaxation he got out of the tub freshen up went to his room got some boxer's then went out side to lie down on the grass with a blanket under him so he looked up into the star felled night and decided to have a talk with his wife Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-Chan when are we going to tell the old man he is the one hue has taken care of me séance I was born and has kept me alive until now" Naruto thought will moving around to get into a more comfortable position and then saw a star so he thought "I wish Kyuubi-Chan worth give me a kiss" he thought this acting as if he daren't now that she herd, but he purposely let her get the thought so she new that he loved her "In those warm lips with the beautiful Eye's that shine with majesty I couth get lost in her beauty" then he got his response.

(When you have more training you will be ready to talk to him so it will be 3 more year's and this is just incase he those not believe you in we will have to run, but I doubt that he has always cared for you) She was trying not stuttering in her bed washing the sky with his Eye's and thinking of what she heard "I'll have to give him a kiss with each of his accomplishments and I within of definitely mind dealing with his juice lips pressed against my own and explode in bliss yelp no cant due" She blushed a full blown crimson covered face and let out some giggle's, but controlled herself enough to talk (The thing's that I am worried about is having to make you strong enough to escape or counterattack if the ANBU attack it will take you that long to gaining the speed to escape them or be able to bet them because of your superior Taijutsu, But am sure he would understand if we explain what happened in hue was that caused me to attack so it is just a caution to make sure that you can survive now when you fall asleep we will continue you're training, but lets talk for a will and I have decided to give you a gift when ever you due a technique right in the first few trays and don't ask what it is …HeHeHe..) In they stayed talking for the rest of the night until another hour which Naruto was asleep in his bedroom after walking his lazy self in the room and falling asleep under the cover in his boxer's and heading straight for his mind were he was put to some workout.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Radiance, That is what they call our bloodline my son. Back when our clan was new we were said to have been blessed by a god. Our power lies in the fact that our bodies are unique. Once your bloodline awakens your bones will become almost unbreakable. You could fall from a height three times the size of the Hokage monument and not even get so much as a dislocation. This is good considering that one of our abilities is flight._

_If you can awaken your wings my son, you will be able to sore above the clouds. Our chakra is that of miracles it constantly heals us at a miraculous rate. Of course it will take some time before it can heal your wounds instantly. You will be able to push your body past limits not meant for mortals. Ask the Third about it he will show you what I mean. Your eyes will glow with the power of you chakra, and though they are no were near the power of the sharringan they still allow you to see things in a…slower light._

_Train hard and live long my son any of the other aspects of our bloodline you will have to figure out for yourself._

_Love,_

_Your father Arashi, Fourth Hokage._

Naruto's Mind

They had just finished the History lesson now were moving on to the fighting and Kyuubi was going to teach Naruto the and so she explained "(Hurricane Kick) In the significance of it is to put chakra in the kick to Harden the foot and use the control to Banish and reappear in front of you're opponent in thus spinning Kick that will last for 6 consecutive hit's if your opponent is fast then when you have enough strength to due it on your own with each kick you can put chakra into it causing the air to cut up you're opponent even if he was able to Block now the technique is simple enough all you due is build chakra into your feet circle me using Shadow Skill witch will make you look invincible then Jump up in front of the opponent and use the friction in the air to rotate in wind swipe him with a normal kick and keep adding chakra if the opponent is strong and if he goes and get distracted you can use any mean's of Killing him at those seconds or Keep fighting with Shadow Skill if it is a spar)" In she spent the night showing him how to use that move by making tree's crack that became normal with a thought an he got the basic's but was lacking the major effect of this move speed so after getting the move and just needing some speed they moved on for Hand move's of Shadow fist that were barely any séance the still concentrate's on the leg then after mastering what was left went to bed and spent an hour cuddling and talking by the time they ended kissing will hugging and giving Naruto his price for the Completing of the (Hurricane Kick) after another 20 minutes they were ready for sleep so Naruto got into bed with Kyu her new nick name and draped the cover's over them will putting his head on his pillow's will Kyuubi giggle feeling his head on her Breast and thought "Mite have to teach him a move each day to sleep this great" and then said (Goodnight-Goodnight) together which made them laugh and give each other a kiss before falling asleep into a Blissful night of relaxation.

**_Ninja World_**

In 3 year's time Naruto Had grown learning His body had changed had increase in muscle and height and had Mastered the Shadow skill and was now learning Both the Lotus Style and Kazama and was Half way will putting it together with his other Style's Improving Shadow Whirlwind Style with or with out his Sword , as well as half way with his Apocalypse sword training and had mastered Fire, Wind, and Water will starting at Shadow to use the Jutsu's with the sword an had been able to put his Chakra on the Blade making it surround with the Element that he Chooses making it ad Slashes that had the Element cutting thru anything on it's path and his favorite were a combination of Air and Fire making explosion's and will training the Sword of a powerful Chakra surge when he tried pumping all his Chakra into it Making it release a Seal the last King had put on it showing the user Technique's when you were ready and having the name on the handle making it (MAJEH-The Swordmaster Blade) .His Chakra control was at high Anbu level will his body was in low Jounins with his weight's on with them of he couth take on 2 mid-level Jounins and a Low-level Chunnin going all out with taking some Damage will being able to take on a Anbu Caption taking a lot of Damage. His Chakra exercise's had passed the Tree climbing, Water walking, and Leaf Concentration and now was doing Air walking witch was bi far the hardest the exercise's for the other's were he has to concentrate the most or it will go wrong.

(Tree Climbing) (This training includes gathering chakra into the feet and climbing up a tree. It teaches to control Chakra by bringing out the correct amount of Chakra in the proper area. The amount of Chakra needed to climb a tree is minimal, but it has to be perfect. The bottom of the foot is the hardest area to gather Chakra. By learning to control Chakra, an individual can master any jutsu if they try.)

(Water Walking) (A more advanced training than tree walking. Like tree walking, a user must gather Chakra into the feet and constantly feed the appropriate amount into the water. The release of Chakra must match the weight of the body and the amount necessary to float. It is more difficult to control Chakra since water is not solid and constantly moving. This training is used to teach an individual how to create a specific amount of Chakra into any part of the user's body.)

(Leaf Concentration) (This training requires a person to concentrate all his/her Chakra onto a leaf which is placed on the forehead. It's an effective way of training concentration. By calming the mind and defining a target, one is able to draw upon their maximum power.)

(Air Walking) (Is where the user concentrates Chakra into each part of the body to make it light then seep Chakra out of the body to make the air move you. Then when the air can move your body you must put huge amount of Chakra in your legs to push of the ground, but the instant you're of you have to concentrate Chakra lowering it on your foot to equal the amount in the air and walk, the better at control you get the more freely you can move in the air.)

He's Knowledge had in creased with all the technique that Kyuubi had gathered in her life. His Jutsu in fight buried with his own Phoenix Jutsu and Element Attacks. The control and majestic did of his fighting still changed him making him more quiet and intellectual at plans were he couth make plans in minute's for the hardest of challenges. He and Kyuubi had become more in love and had agreed that he worth need a few more mate's and that she worth be his first when he was at age when he was ready so he new what it was to be love more then anyone has loved him before.

His appearance changed with his growth putting him tall for his age that was now of 9 his cloths had staged the same except the material had become silk shirt and have gotten a large Red cote that reached down his legs which covered his inside weapon's and his sword was on the out side in it's holster attached to the cape were it had the Blade side way's were you thru and the handle was griped will moving it lifted the cote in the back giving at mysteries look will scarring anything of with the sigh of a fierce Dragon in a fight with a fox with 9 tail's that had rings around it in Black showing his summoning that were on the Design on his sword in Black that only needed to have his Blood smeared on one to summoning The Kazama Clan Dragons and His Fox Clan Were the Boss was Kyuubi , But they decide only to summon her when needed so she staid in him(She will stay that size in the technique that he uses for her to come out described her to be But , in Boss Mode she is her normal size as to when she attacked the Leaf Village) will using Ragnorak the Dragon Boss for Fighting anything that was at the moment . His feature's alert and cunning with beauty in awry pore and elegance straight stature demanding respect.

In all this time he was ready finally to meet the Hokage or the Old man as he still called him to tell him what happened and for the reason of getting into the ninja school were he worth act like a normal person average at arything and hide his true self. But still keep training by himself and at least find a wife. To make people under estimate him will keeping his appearance under a demon Jutsu that was untraceable by anyone hiding his appearance and his weapon's will keeping a telepathic training with Kyuubi and moving around at his now twenty time's gravity and hide all his strength and Chakra with suppressing it to keep his secrets. The only one to now what he looked like was his wife's and the Old man for now until becoming a Genin and still keeping his strength at High Chuunin with adding more gravity will in dire situation's he worth dispel them to half or all of and none worth now that he was waited down unless he was using his Blade that he was mastering and the weight's wooden bother me because my speed with the sword was hire then Mid-Jounin.

(Now before you go I'm teaching you a seal that will allow me to come out of you in my Fox form and Be able to transform into human with all my normal Chakra will it wont effect you or the other Chakra that you have and mine together so all my chakra will always be the same in you and at this form it duplicate's that chakra so none of us will be with out any so you wont have to worry Now the Seal's are Ram, Tiger, Fish, Dog, Demon, Dragon, Power, Bird, Rat, Crane, Ox, Serpent, and Shadow in I will be able to go out of the cage at any time and you can train with me a combination attack with my Fox form.) In so he began practicing with the seal's for a couple of Hour's until he had it down and started by putting Chakra into his finger will being in front of a mirror took all his upper part of his clothes of and got in front of a mirror to see the Seal and after gathering enough Chakra into his he did the seal when the last style was done he staved his stomach at exact point's and massive amount of Chakra was pot into the seal making him glow a mix of Blue and Red creating Purple until a few minutes he stopped glowing and started cashing his Breath Before looking at his wife that was now in her fox form that was greatly reduced.

As the smoke cleared and the Chakra signature of here's mixed with mine I new all ready that no one will now hoe she is unless told. Then here fox body emerged length of 6 feet with an even 3 and a Half of the ground I couth see she had greet strength in her fox for similar as her other having fur cover her hole with one tail sue shed behind I grew curries, But waited to finish my seeing of her fox form. The cote of her fur was Ruby with Blazing Black point's on her cote of fur will her yaw was aliened with perfect seat of sharp teeth that were now giving him a Foxy grin that you worth think it scared the shit out of people but the opposite is happening it look sexy and adoring with her Beautiful Eye's Blood Red with slit Black as night. (You definitely look strong and Beautiful the only thing I want to now is were are your Tail's you seam mush stronger then a one tail demon and you can change size I gather right)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Unleashed Kitsune Whirlpool_**

Ninja World "Speech"

_Normal Thoughts **Demon Thoughts**_

Kyuubi's Cage Narutos Mind Talk **(Kyuubi's Mind Speech)-**(Naruto's Mind Speech)

Jutsu **_(Gencoshen Donjo)_**

Clan **_(Bloodlimet)_**

_**Ninja World**_

A youth boy no more than 6 was left in a dark alley beaten and bloody _Why due they hate me _Thought Naruto _No one care's about me they just call me Demon why due they attack me im just a child, I don't Under _Then he fell unconscious. Will the people that beat him left cheering for what they had done, leaving the boy to die. In all that happened will create the worlds most powerful Shinobi.

_**Naruto's Mind**_

Naruto woke in a tunnel in complete darkness and water dripping on the floor from the pipe's and darkness only penetrated by a light at the end with a door so after mentally deciding if he could go to it in the end curiosity built to much so he went to the door, and went inside. What was in the dark room was a cage bearing a seal on it and a Women facing the other side, so he asked the Question's that changed his life for ever.

(Who are you and were are we) Asked a timed Naruto hue was walking up to the cage shaking from the ordeal, but stopped when he saw the women turn.

She was 5'7 at least with Ruby Eyes with Black Slits dark as the night and Red hair with white points , had gorges face with angular, aristocrat features. Going lower he saw some great cleavage just the right size like small melons _Wow there perfect_Naruto blushed and went lower and saw an athletic figure with a nice tan in all the right curb's wearing a Kimono That hung to her and the color illuminated her with mashing red and black Designs. In had 9 Tails sticking out of her back that shish around appearing and disappearing _So it's the Demon Fox the 4 Hokage Defeated that wouth make seace no one couth defeact one and this was the strongest so cealing was the anwser now I just want to here her because she hasn't done anything to me and I don't feel any hate or disguste so she can't be as bad as those Villagers say because there mean to me so I wouth now_.

**(I'm Kyuubi, the Demon Fox and ruler of the Foxes, and we are inside of your mind)**Said the famines voice of Kyuubi coming from the cage.

(So you're the reason that they call me demon) Said Naruto _Well that answer that Question, now all I want to now is why hasn't she tried to attack so I'll ask_ thought Naruto (Could you tell me how it happened Kyuubi-Chan you dont look evel at all even your Eyes so tell me the throuth please) Asked Naruto _I mite as well call her that she is the only other person hue looks at me with warmed other than the old man, and she cute with her tails. Great being a genius really does make you matures faster and not counting living by you're self sense five yap not my fault_.

**(The reason is that I heard from a man Orochimaru) **She had said his name with such venom that he was shocked and wondered hue he was **(put Genjutsu on me and told me that the ninja at you're village killed foxes, because of are power, so I attacked the Village wanting revenge and in the fight there was no smell of Fox anywhere on them so it broke the Genjutsu, so it ended in me breaking it when the Hokage sealed me in his own son, Yeas he writhen want to ask for some one's son he was two Honorable) **Said a bit sad Kyuubi**_ I hope you're ready Naruto-kun, because now that I have you're father's memory and Teachings with all the lost Jutsu I will combined the Kazama and Shadow skill with the Lotus Style for the gates that your body will handle with mixe of my blood and Kazama speed with indurence to adjust into the Shadow Whirlwind Flash as you're new Taijutsu and will suit the limitless Ninjutsu and Genjutsu of the Human's and Demon to get are revenge on Orochimaru and rebuild are clans together and other wife's, Im sure hell be happy by the way he looked at me I couth tell his mature and wont use it as a prebalige to womanice but only go for dose hoe he feels for_** She new he was a Genius the way he analyzed the situation and needed a Sensei.

(Yea from the story's that I have herd he was Honorable enough to give up a family member and not anyone else's son it seam's that the story's the Old Man told me about him was that he cared for his Village and saved them even at the price of dead)Then Naruto thought of what he couth due now a few second of thinking (Now the Question is what will you due stand by or help me get revenge for the both of us Kyuubi-Chan) Naruto new that he will have to be strong if not for himself for her she was his arything now and whiten make the mistake of losing his first chance at love because he wasn't strong enough.

**(For are revenge you will need to be strong so I will teach you Demonic Jutsu and Human Jutsu how to use you're Eye's, they are called Immortal Eyes the_ (Twistblazor)_ it is activated at the age of 7 when it dose your normal Eyes will be turned gold with a black cross when you put chakra there for the first time your Eye's will feel like there being burned out for a couple of Hours but, it is really a few seconds then they will have dot's swirling around with in the cross so both spin that the dots were black swirling in the cross leaving the emage of the Sharingon with the cross not moving and the Eyes are gold. The Dot's represent how mush you have mastered the ability for one spinning Dot is Slows you're opponent down for 20 percent of there normal speed so that will increase by 10 each time you get another Dot until you reach the limit and mastery of 4 Dot's then you will be able to copy Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Ginjutsu with each dot that you get it make's it easier to use the Jutsu because it will make you use exactly how mush chakra needed for the technique unless you practices them to get the right Chakra amount so it help's that aspect of the Immortal Eye's and then there is the ability to sense Chakra 20 yard's away so when some one is attacking you there possession will always give of Chakra so you no were the persons striking from and how to counter best and the range of sense increase as you gain dot's as it starts with 5 yard's will they block out Ginjutsu placed on you from Easy-Mid level for the first dot then the next will block all the Ginjutsu on you no mater if it is from a blood limet will at level of 3 dots will cancel them on what he targets with hes Eyes to cancel it and final form of the Twistblazor cancel's all in 3 yards area . In all these changes will happen when you get home and I seep chakra into you to change you're body into one able to hold more chakra until you train and will make you more flexible, stronger, faster, muscular, and taller and enhance you're other senses, but I don't now what other changes you'll go thru so when It happens you'll become a half Demon making you have more potential that you will be able to reach Kage level by the time you become 16 and Sannin at the age of 13 with grouwling trainning but the power is nothing with out experience and anyone that you take as you're mate's by marking them will change there attributes like improving them to the point that things they were bad at become above average then there perfection goes over the roof and another attribute is we demons live for many thousands of year's, but with us now becoming half Demon by my sealing and you're new states as a half demon as your mate when they take some of my chakra for the marking will leave for a couple of Hundred year's and will always look like we are 20 so will you're other mate's change age will become 20 if they are older when you mate and stay that way for the rest of there life making it a bloodlimet for the clan will the younger when they reach age 20 will stay like that so they will become a second bloodlimet for you're clan with the Immortal Eye but now is not the time to talk about mate's for a few year's so now when you get home it will hurt a lot so be prepared for the pain)**Said kyuubi and then thought what he mite need and remembered the demon king swords that her Father gave her for her Husband when he died, he did die when I was youth only after that I came to the human world with no mate and Hundredth year's later when I got sealed here so he is really the new king and my Husband even if neither of us have ever mated and the other wife he chooses so he needs the Apocalypse the Element Blades**(After you wake up from the change they'll be equipment for you and 3 Scrolls 1 a map to you're family house and the other 2 will be for training weapon's , but will you sleep I will be teaching you what I want you to practice in you're training ground by teaching you History, Math, Science, Strategy, Metalwork, Farming, Building, Survival, Hunting, Cooking, Tactics, Summoning Contract and Sex Ed when you are older so you now when a women married you or are at the right age the Clan ability's and Chakara control exercises with Jutsu there is also a note that youre father at the masterroom for you then will sleep for a few Hour's séance time here is 5 times slower now Naruto-Kun you have to get to you're apartment for the transformation before it start's and dont worry my chakra cant be detected )** After saying that she turned around going to a bed in the back expecting him to have banished by now, but is mistaken when she felt arm's wrap around her and a face push against her rear, but at the same time it felt great with love, warmth, sincerity, happiness, and trust and was proven right when she herd him.

(This Is the first time that I felt love and now that when you make me a Half Demon we will officially be couple and I want to be strong to protect you and get are revenge will grow are clan to a new one to keep are blood flowing, but we will wait later to establish are self now we must stay together for are future) Said Naruto and a happy yet series voice, he then held her titer in his arms then Said (You now I once believed that there was no such thing as true love even more at first site but was proven wrong and am glad for it, Buy Kyuubi-Chan) and he held her one last time before fating away.

**_I can't believe he was so caring that he wanted to make me happy after what I caused him now I'm sure that I have chosen the right person to be with for the rest of my life and get revenge on Orochimaru and rebuild are clans also there was the way he made me fell when he hugged me How it made me feel was the proofs that I was doing the right thing and his love was pure so now all I have to due prepare for the chakra channeling for the transformation_** Tought Kyuubi as she imagining a bed and some better cinerary now that he come here it aloud her to change the cage and until he had more power she wood have a body to go in the out side world, but was sure with a Demonic Bushindo she couth leave in there for as long as she had chakara then puff back to her cage for her life until connected to Naruto and his other mate until he couth alter the seal to give her a body and live there but have the ability to go into his mind cage and anyone she is connected to by touché as well as when they sleep all of them Naruto and the other mate's will end up in the cage so she needed a better landscape.

_**Ninja World**_

_O my head it's killing me, must be the Transformation starting because I don't feel anymore pain _Thought a disgruntled Naruto will he got up and looked around to see him an and ally with broken bottle's anywhere and his cloth ripped and bloody so he decided to go to his apartment and get ready for the transformation. Naruto then left running to his apartment abounding the people in the street still celebrating the Kyuubi's defeat and after 20 minute's of running he made it to the building. Then went inside for his apartment until he made it there when he was inside he got some Raman "Man I need better food" and after finishing a cup because the pain was starting he went to the shower when he was done after a few he noticed Chakra seeping out of his body in the pain was increasing by the minute and new the transformation was beginning so he went to his room and by the time he got there the pain started to intensify so much. You couth hear bones breaking chakra swirling and blood hauling screams that were drained out by the festival in that torture's magnitude Naruto suffered for Hour's until losing consciousness on the bed and appearing in Kyuubi's cage.

_**Naruto's Mind**_

He found himself in the arms of Kyuubi hue was playing with his hair will lying in a Queen Size bed from his perpective something came to mind that was bugging him so he asked.

(Kyuubi-Chan we are married) Said Naruto hoping that it was yes, but got distracted thinking about it so he was shocked when he felt warm lips against his own. It made me go wild with whirls of emotion and was happy to keep contact for at least a few minutes before she stopped and put me on her lap and hugged me to her chest. In seconds I new I couth die happy when that soft nest was on my face giving me a pillow of flesh with the motion of being giggle each time I sucked in her aroma casing her to giggle after in join the sensation I new we had to get to work so I moved just far enough to go up to her face and give her a kiss and ending it, but not before licking her lips to saber her taste until later.(I due want to continue but we due have to train and we couth due this before we go to sleep Kyuubi-Chan) and get off her lap to look at the surroundings and I was truly amazed.

The clearing is huge at least a mile's each way with huge tree's of in one side will other have Mountain's, Jungle, Desert's, and Waterfall with a sun rise in the harassing that looked to give more then half a day before it is Dark again. Then it has a field with enough room to run and is in a perfect circle just ending at the deferent sceneries giving it just with enough to be 5 Miles around. In the bed that there ling in is at the middle of all this with star around the sky's on us. It was simply all amazing.

**(Now you're right Naruto-Kun séance we have are love figured out I will explain your training will be learning in hear the moves that I want you to practice in the training field at you're house and we will start with the body then when it has enough strength and Chakra for Jutsu we will learn them combined with the exercise in the Taijutsu to use will not using you're main Taijutsu which are the next all together that will be the Shadow Skill then Kazama Style with the Lotus Skill then the mix of them with or with out the swords that will be next to you're cloth ween you wake and wont effect you until you couth handle the swords on your back so that combination wont come for a few more year's séance it will go on your back with it able to carry all Six of the Swords and when they are combined in to only three to one attached to the sheath it will have a rune of Dragons of 6 Elements for keeping it 300 Hundred pounds of it of so it will have only 30 pounds it will not seam like it ways that mush but it those in the reason is to overpower other opponent's with the blade's at the time of attack and it help's in some of the Style's in Kazame and other Sword Style you will learn . Plus the weight that will be around you making it Eight times the normal gravity until that is not enough and will go up more until you're speed is par with a Sannin then put more grabity to lower it back to Jounin once you reach Sannin to make you faster with the extraweight's after each time you get fast as a Sannin afew times the weights will increase to a Taijutsu Specialist at Jounin and keep it there unless you need to release them and after going to fifthteen times gravity then the sword couth be carried by you so Sword tranning with teachnigues and will be able to learn last Taijutsu Shadow Whirlwind witch is the combination of other three with the sword. So will I teach you here you will practice arything in the training ground and won't have to worry about being seen because it will only become visible when you tell them even to the Hokage Crystal ball. Now when you are out of here I want you to due 150 push up's, sit up's, pull up's, crunches, and then you will give me 500 High punches and Kicks against a tree each and run in the clearing around the area a couple of time's giving you 25 mile's will giving Vertical and Horizontal Slash with the swords compleate Sword for five laps then each one twice with another two more times with them convined for 10 pond each then until it is only two swords left in both hand 15 pounds par for the remaining 4 laps and don't worry about the clothes they are repaired with chakra from inside you each time they break and get dirty so when you can due Tree walking it will become better with control then all there is concentrating with chakra to let it leak out and not waist it, but for now until you have no choice and they will be good as new same for size and the rest of the time you'll practice what I teach you here and then when you finish early as you due the exercises you'll get faster until I ad larger amounts combined with reading in the library or Rest to train more on your head with me. Ok let start by showing you the beginning of Shadow Skill so Charge at me with all you go so get 30 meter's away)** So Naruto got into position and thought _I'm going to get trashed_ then he went to attack her with all he had and was nearing her preparing to strike up with a fake punch and gave a kick to the side, but just before his kick connected it was pushed away with ease will a kick nailed his cheast caming from her fast enough to leave an after image and then he felt nothing but was hurled back further then where he came from then stopped rolling in the ground. So after a minute of being shaken he got up and waited for an explanation.

**(The reason that you weren't hurt is that we are in your mind so you want wont fell pain now what I did was a simple Taijutsu of Shadow Skill and the key factor is that it is basically using you're feet so the hands are for blocking weapon's and Jutsu with your own and have little attacks with them and some counterattack now that you under stand I will show you the basic's of the style's of each Clan then we will go on to you're studies, Now copy my movement and then attack so I couth see your fault and ability to learn it with concentration to improve your hand to hand conbact before Taijutsu moves now bigen)** Then the night continued similar she have him attack then will show him how to due the move then keep going for A few hour's until it was time for Clan Histories starting with the Hyuuga clan Taijutsu move's and there Jutsu's training to find weaknesses and strengths and the deference in family like the Branch in Main problem's and were finished at the Taijutsu and the usage of there Eye with the body pressure point's. When they were done went to the bed and got undressed Blushing will they did it, but by the end they felt more comfortable with only some red on each cheek to get some sleep with a person they love, getting on the bed Kyuubi got on her side facing Narutos will Naruto plumped himself in front of her and used her now naked cleavage as pillow's and Whispered

(Goodnight Kyuubi-Chan) will comfortably snuggling into her breast and signing in happiness coming from some one hue cared about him and fell asleep after her reply.

**(Goodnight Naruto-Kun)** and wrapped her arms around him as he slept on her chest will thinking **_Finally I have my priciest person that care's more about me then himself_** an wrapped them both in the blanket before falling asleep in total bliss.

_**Ninja World**_

Naruto woke up from a great night of learning and sleep with his first wife then he thought about it and recognized that he worth be with at least a Few wife's now that he had Kyuubi it wont be so many then and the most he couth due is love them all so after thinking he stretched not fully opening his Eyes he guided him self to the bathroom took a Shower then went to brush his teeth so when he looked at his body he noticed a lot of changes.

His once yellow hair was now Red with Yellow at the tip of it and his ear's were pointier while his teeth were sharper and pronounced with a smile making them look sexy to girls in a few years that is if they were not thrawn by his once blue eyes now gone into Gold with Pure black slit at the middle that were hipneticing. In his whisker marks gained a darkness to them that made his now more angular face with less chubbiness look handsome and appeared to have also a warning to any that dared attack that he was not one to come lithely. With a light tan to his whole body that gave radiance to his now defined body making it look shaped but not rimming with any muscle for now and his long hair swinging on tope of his head will two came on each side of his face will the rest was desined up waiving behind with the rising wind. On the curios side he turned around and was shocked on his back there was a tatoo 10 Tailed Fox surrounded by a circle made of red with 10 tails intending around him as he though the fox was him and it had a tail the color of all the Element he new of Lightning, Wind, Fire, Wood, Water, Ice, Earth, and Shadow. So the other 2 witch were the color of his hair mostly Red with the tip Yellow and for his Eye's that were gold with black point for the tail. In all he thought they looked cool so he went to get changed. There he saw his cloth with pouches for the side of his legs with a holster for his new Blades for the six sizes he saw it. In started dressing after looking at the swords conbined that was next to his clothes. It was Huge at the berry least Five Feet long 6 inches and with of 6 inches and 2 inches thick until the hilts were it was pointed sharp looked to cut thru anything. The shape was trusted at the start of the Blade deferent holes and was smooth at the edge were it was curved straight at the end will the edge was sharp from the outer shape on its sides and the handle was close to a Foot long. With the grip for the handle was Black and the Blade was a Dark Blood Red With Black Designs it had Black wraps on it that hung lose at a leand of a foot for the heandle and it hung from his back with the strapped on his shoulders for all the swords conbined and separated **_(looked like the Blade from Final Fantasy 7 Ecept the color and it is named when his 2 chakra combined when he toched them)_** Then he griped it with right hand and there was this light coming a blinding Blue Red mix from the Blade then he look at the arm that griped the handle and found a Tattoo with the design of his new sword it was surrounded by 8 symbol's and only 2 were lit the Fire and Wind and he thought about the tattoo on his back and went to the bathroom and saw that those element's shone on the tails until the light from them was gone only leaving them highlighted showing he couth use them with practice as a supremasy with less chakra for those teachniques in Jutsus. In then he put all the cloth on and the sword on his holders and saw how he looks like he was ready for anything with his look as he finished dressing He saw himself with a loose muscle shirt plain Black that went with a chain round the neck, the decoration of it was a Fox on a cross with ten tails around it with the tail all maching his bac. On the arms were Black fingerless gloves black metal plates on the nuckles going thrue to the firger incasing the uper part of his hand with 3 straps for his left hand below the wrist was three gaurds straped with a pad on the elboe going to choulder strap conected to it all in black metal will in the other hand is the same, but red with all the same designs. While he had Black pants were they had two belts around the waist with on the back was a sach with eskelectle design on each side black on the out side will the skull was red and inside was red will the pants had three raps leg gourds with spikes on it with some metal points with three more straps under that will he had bots had metal points black at the tip for force kick will a black clouk was next to it all for conceling himself only leaving the handle of his blade as the clouk was heald at back of his chain megalion only showing the fox decoration as well as his head **_(The swords strap of Final Fantasy 7 main character Cloud, will the clothes are from Ninety-Nine Nights)._**So after getting the Clothes on and sword strapped on him below his shoulder were he holster it sided as he was only four feet three inches and Drawn on his Right side for his Red Arm Gaurd and he asked about the weight.

_Hey Kyuubi-Chan how come the only weight I feel is the 30 pound's of the swords when my clothing with the grabity shouth put me on the floor_ Thought Naruto taking out the map and looking for direction of his Clan House on the way to it he thought about the Elements so under stud that he couth cancel the effect of Fire an Wind By striking with the Blade for dispeling with out chakra or reflecting it with a slash of that element with it's counter with chakra by covering the weapon with that element attack infused with chakra and gather it there for an Element derected slashes will also lessening to what Kyuubi said.

**(The weight will be activated when you get to the house and it will be 8 time's the normal gravity save for the sword will the armor is waight less but super strong that only an S-Class Jutsu for pearcing can start cracking it then the sword will stay like that until you can handle the weight with out throwing of your Taijutsu so go find the house before anyone is around the street's coming from the celabration and sees you)** Said Kyuubi as Naruto was getting out of the window and setting of at his top speed that shocked him because he made it there in an Hour from the other side of the Vellage only in his thoughts of the Blades and happened to see a few block's away from his house a training center that looked great for his sword training with huge boulder's at the edge of the mountain were no one was at so his house was close as the scroll said it had an entrance at the edge of the mountain away from all the Villager's and other Clans that only Kazame Blood can see it or if invited by the current Clan head and only for as long as he says as he read in the scroll with the map. When he was in front of the House he was amazed it looks to be almost the size of a Mansion like the Hyuuga.

The ground had about 4 archers of land covered with grass in the front and a few trees in the area there with a fence made of stone with 2 dragon statues facing each other in the front gate that had a 15 feet fence for the entrance and was made of pure black. As he went into the house he noticed it was clean with about 60 room's except the master bedroom that couth house a lot of people in one bed will it had a Toilet, Shower, Badtub, and Jacuzzis and the other room's had 1 of each eceapt for each room then decided to go out side for the training area and found it to be mile's of terrain mixed in grassland with huge tree's that were was passed the mark of 50 Feet and a huge Waterfall leading from the mountain with a trail to get up there but was blocked of in the other mountain side so no one couth get here thru there he couth truly say he was amazed.

**(Ready I'm putting the gravity 8 times normal)** and then Naruto saw Red chakara swirl around him and the next thing he new he was on his knees before he new it and trying to a just to the gravity. He daren't now how he couth stand this mush weight and was still alive so after his body had some time to get used to it he started but not before complaining.

_I feel like 560 pound ahh you evil slave driving Kitsune wife_ in his head he heard Kyuubi-Chan giggle will he rose to his feet after getting adjusted standing and being happy that his muscles were stronger went to a clear area at a normal speed for a Two year old and started an push up's 1, 2, 3, 4 and it went like that for the next 4 Hours until he finished the push up's, crunches, pull up's, sit up's then going of to a tree Barely feeling his arm and legs and was lucky with his regeneration had increased ten fold and was able to move after a couple of minute's of leaning a gainst the bark started with his most healed so starting with high punch combination then high Kicks then went for the low when it was 2 more hour's until he was done and he was suiting tons were his clothes were leaking and becoming heavier by the time he was done for a moment forgetting his other exercise then Kyuubi announced his Doom.

**(I hope you are ready Naruto-Kun your exercise is not done I want 300 of side, cross, up, down, throw, and swirl the swords as we talked of that trainning in your mind scape will running in each lap and no Chakra then will leak my chakra to make all your pulled mucles healed aswel to clean your clothes and making you smell better after the smell you are giving of before going of to your library to learn a Jutsu on Ninjutsu and Ginjutsu then getting something to eat after shopping using a Hence Jutsu that you will learn also other then the ones you pick and now with are fusing you're chakara control is barely Mid-HighGenin, but that is high for some one with your amount of chakra and no practice so that is why am going to mask you're chakra by putting it at a none existing level for Shinobis not notice anything unless flared will not fell your chakra until trained to conceal it now get to work Naruto-Kun)** In that Kyuubi had sat down on her bed washing Naruto try as hard as he can in the exercise even if his cloth's were suiting upon drip in the ground after another few Hour's he couth barely move his arm and it was late around mid Dawn were with the Sun started setting. So he went to his house and got his Demonic chakra to leak so his clothes where cleaned aswel as the smell and went in search of the library feeling refreshed as the seconds passed by. In he found it in a room were there were shelve all over it looked 6 time's the size of the library that he sneaked into and went in search of some Ginin scroll's he found some E-D class techniques together in one section from deferent Villages so he locked for the elements he had better control Fire-Wind. So he started by reading them then goes to the back trainning ground to practice until he has all 6 of them down.

**_Hence no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)_**

**Type:**Genjutsu

**Description:** The user assumes the appearance of another person or animal.

_**Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique)**_

**Type:**Ninjutsu

**Description:** Used to cause one's opponent to lose the advantage of movement. Freezing them in their tracks, this Jutsu creates an opening for a more dangerous attack.

**_Katon Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Flower Technique)_ **  
**Type:** Ninjutsu  
**Description:** A jutsu that sends multiple blasts of fire from the mouth, usually with one target in mind. Shurikens can also be hidden inside the flames, creating an element of surprise.

**_Katon: Shuriken no Jutsu (Fire Shuriken Technique)_ **  
**Type:** Ninjutsu  
**Description:** A relatively basic katon, this one uses chakra to coat a metal shuriken or a kunai with fire. It is done so that the user first throws the shuriken, then exhales from his or her mouth a small flame that ignites the chakra-coated projectile. If the attack succeeds, not only will your opponent be hurt by the shuriken or kunai, but he will also suffer from burns.

**_Yadama Henshin Bakuha (Projectile Deflection Blast) _**  
**Type: **Ninjutsu  
**Description: **Building up a great amount of air in their chest, the user distils chakra to expel a great gust of wind directly from their mouth. The wind is not strong enough to push back something as solid as a human body but can deflect light projectiles such as kunai and shuriken.

**_Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Slashing Wind Skill)_**  
**Type: **Ninjutsu   
**Description:** The user uses chakra and a weapon usually to create large bursts of wind at an extent. In reality it is not an actual burst of wind but a tornado that came from the user. The wind slashes objects; at most it can cut tree branches. Like a real tornado, the wind expands as it goes farther and hits larger targets. The wind disappears after being shot for twenty feet and at most it widens to fifteen feet. If this hits you will be severely cut and knocked back, and most genin elemental jutsu are dispelled when they are hit by this jutsu.

He went out started memorising the hand seals for ******_Hence no Jutsu)_** gadered chakra with each seal then on the last seal his chakra spread out around him and before he new it the image of Kyuubi was reflecting on the water after the smoke cleared he saw his new body and thought that he was looking at an angel the only deference was that he was measing the fox tails, but he got the jutsu right exept for the sliet change now to dispeal the illusion with a simple dispeal he came back to how he loocked and was thankful for the better control.

On to the other it was all about radiating a want to kill showing worst of human nature to stop people on there tracks giving them image's of thre sufering in the most grusome ways so all he thought about was his dispare, rage, hatred, diguest, evil to get the nightmares to start for the people will Kyuubi let him see the torture of souls an most grusome ways for there horrors as they lived each act of evil was repaid a million fold giving him so much horrors his body radiated evil that could kill week people if they were to come close enough then after getting his mind set on dead and breath regulated he was ready for the Jutsu so he whispered it out ******_Kanashibari no Jutsu)_** the resalts were emance Blood Red aura apeared around him as a tiefune with the spead of a hurricane eye where it sent shock waves thrue the conpound at the training center as it was blocked by runes ceal at the ground to keep aryting inside with out leaking so as it started craking the ground were he stud evaporating the water not even leating it get to the air as it was blown away as wind picked up after a few more minutes of radiating pure terror hes aura disapeared by canceling it with a ceal before he got on his nea for getting air in his lungs after fealing such emotion then remembered that as he had it on he was a fected less will the streanght increaced as the radies so he has to practice on tageting something in epecific or his allys will be affected as well or if at a battle the radies increase for more then the 3 yards that it went for now.

So he laid back closing his eyes and breading in and out to get his breath controled befor moving on to the next Jutsu. With that he went on to using his Fire element joint with his shuriken on his sides to combine **_(Katon Housenka no Jutsu)_** by shouting of more then six blast after failing on his first couple of tries then practeced throwing shuriken aswel as kunai in sink as the fire blast wear heading behind them then after getting one of each by fireballs with out athing being on them then tried this last try by doing rapied hand seals right after tosing the shuriken then kunai in that sucetion and said **_(Katon: Shuriken no Jutsu)_** after the chakra left his hands the projectiles lit elumenating them an showing that the move worked perfectly as it bust on a mountain side leaving scorge marks with all the waepons stuck on the mountain so he thought of how he couth work on liting wind barriers with the techniques if they tried to block the blades then if they use water it wouth let the weapons thrue so they still get sliced.

Then working on the jutsu for bloking projectiles **_(Yadama Henshin Bakuha)_** by puting infront of him self then moving to the lake and pushing the water in to the river showing riples as the sheild formed FFFF .

He changed into his older self with the **_(Hence no Jutsu)_** before leaving the house into the market. He was a 13 year boy with Ninja outfit séance he hid his clothes for now and was walking up the market into the inside of the store an noticed will walking no one stared at him with hate or cold stare's only curiosity and admiration from Villager for looking like a Ninja , but a lot of girl's were red looking at his body up and down with out it's whisker and I new that I wooden have trouble against getting wife's seeing as even some women over 20 were staring eye's full of lust will ary girl younger then 12 was to shy to ravish my body with there eye's. After going around getting food supply for at least a month went to the Salesmen and he paid 3400Ryo for the food left and decided to go to a Blacksmith for some Jutsu on Weapon Sharpening when he saw a Black smith shop hidden he went inside after locking around he went to the counter and meet the store owner.

"Hey what can I due for you" Said an Old Man looking about 40's year will coming from the back.

So after asking Kyuubi about showing him the sword so he couth tell me any Jutsu to maintain it an she Said (Sure Just say it was Handed down in the Family by the Leader to the Heir which is true and keep the hence on only make you're self look 4 year's younger, But keep the whisker's covered and see if he Has any Anbu Mack's he couth make specially for you with Design's of a mouth on it) So he dispelled the Hence Making him younger to 10 and revealing the Sword on his back and waited for the Black smith that was checking his Sword that he threw in front of him so after a few Minute's of waiting the Man spoke and after a few Hour's of getting some smelting jutsu and best way to keep weapon's I left leaving the man a Few thousand Ryo and headed home I was starved.

Getting home he made himself some food consisting of chicken rice with an apple in some orange juice so stuffing his face for a few minutes before going to the Jacuzzi to freshen up. After an hour of relaxation he got out of the tub freshen up went to his room got some boxer's then went out side to lie down on the grass with a blanket under him so he looked up into the star felled night and decided to have a talk with his wife Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-Chan when are we going to tell the old man he is the one hue has taken care of me séance I was born and has kept me alive until now" Naruto thought will moving around to get into a more comfortable position and then saw a star so he thought "I wish Kyuubi-Chan worth give me a kiss" he thought this acting as if he daren't now that she herd, but he purposely let her get the thought so she new that he loved her "In those warm lips with the beautiful Eye's that shine with majesty I couth get lost in her beauty" then he got his response.

(When you have more training you will be ready to talk to him so it will be 3 more year's and this is just incase he those not believe you in we will have to run, but I doubt that he has always cared for you) She was trying not stuttering in her bed washing the sky with his Eye's and thinking of what she heard "I'll have to give him a kiss with each of his accomplishments and I within of definitely mind dealing with his juice lips pressed against my own and explode in bliss yelp no cant due" She blushed a full blown crimson covered face and let out some giggle's, but controlled herself enough to talk (The thing's that I am worried about is having to make you strong enough to escape or counterattack if the ANBU attack it will take you that long to gaining the speed to escape them or be able to bet them because of your superior Taijutsu, But am sure he would understand if we explain what happened in hue was that caused me to attack so it is just a caution to make sure that you can survive now when you fall asleep we will continue you're training, but lets talk for a will and I have decided to give you a gift when ever you due a technique right in the first few trays and don't ask what it is …HeHeHe..) In they stayed talking for the rest of the night until another hour which Naruto was asleep in his bedroom after walking his lazy self in the room and falling asleep under the cover in his boxer's and heading straight for his mind were he was put to some workout.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Radiance, That is what they call our bloodline my son. Back when our clan was new we were said to have been blessed by a god. Our power lies in the fact that our bodies are unique. Once your bloodline awakens your bones will become almost unbreakable. You could fall from a height three times the size of the Hokage monument and not even get so much as a dislocation. This is good considering that one of our abilities is flight._

_If you can awaken your wings my son, you will be able to sore above the clouds. Our chakra is that of miracles it constantly heals us at a miraculous rate. Of course it will take some time before it can heal your wounds instantly. You will be able to push your body past limits not meant for mortals. Ask the Third about it he will show you what I mean. Your eyes will glow with the power of you chakra, and though they are no were near the power of the sharringan they still allow you to see things in a…slower light._

_Train hard and live long my son any of the other aspects of our bloodline you will have to figure out for yourself._

_Love,_

_Your father Arashi, Fourth Hokage._

Naruto's Mind

They had just finished the History lesson now were moving on to the fighting and Kyuubi was going to teach Naruto the and so she explained "(Hurricane Kick) In the significance of it is to put chakra in the kick to Harden the foot and use the control to Banish and reappear in front of you're opponent in thus spinning Kick that will last for 6 consecutive hit's if your opponent is fast then when you have enough strength to due it on your own with each kick you can put chakra into it causing the air to cut up you're opponent even if he was able to Block now the technique is simple enough all you due is build chakra into your feet circle me using Shadow Skill witch will make you look invincible then Jump up in front of the opponent and use the friction in the air to rotate in wind swipe him with a normal kick and keep adding chakra if the opponent is strong and if he goes and get distracted you can use any mean's of Killing him at those seconds or Keep fighting with Shadow Skill if it is a spar)" In she spent the night showing him how to use that move by making tree's crack that became normal with a thought an he got the basic's but was lacking the major effect of this move speed so after getting the move and just needing some speed they moved on for Hand move's of Shadow fist that were barely any séance the still concentrate's on the leg then after mastering what was left went to bed and spent an hour cuddling and talking by the time they ended kissing will hugging and giving Naruto his price for the Completing of the (Hurricane Kick) after another 20 minutes they were ready for sleep so Naruto got into bed with Kyu her new nick name and draped the cover's over them will putting his head on his pillow's will Kyuubi giggle feeling his head on her Breast and thought "Mite have to teach him a move each day to sleep this great" and then said (Goodnight-Goodnight) together which made them laugh and give each other a kiss before falling asleep into a Blissful night of relaxation.

**_Ninja World_**

In 3 year's time Naruto Had grown learning His body had changed had increase in muscle and height and had Mastered the Shadow skill and was now learning Both the Lotus Style and Kazama and was Half way will putting it together with his other Style's Improving Shadow Whirlwind Style with or with out his Sword , as well as half way with his Apocalypse sword training and had mastered Fire, Wind, and Water will starting at Shadow to use the Jutsu's with the sword an had been able to put his Chakra on the Blade making it surround with the Element that he Chooses making it ad Slashes that had the Element cutting thru anything on it's path and his favorite were a combination of Air and Fire making explosion's and will training the Sword of a powerful Chakra surge when he tried pumping all his Chakra into it Making it release a Seal the last King had put on it showing the user Technique's when you were ready and having the name on the handle making it (MAJEH-The Swordmaster Blade) .His Chakra control was at high Anbu level will his body was in low Jounins with his weight's on with them of he couth take on 2 mid-level Jounins and a Low-level Chunnin going all out with taking some Damage will being able to take on a Anbu Caption taking a lot of Damage. His Chakra exercise's had passed the Tree climbing, Water walking, and Leaf Concentration and now was doing Air walking witch was bi far the hardest the exercise's for the other's were he has to concentrate the most or it will go wrong.

(Tree Climbing) (This training includes gathering chakra into the feet and climbing up a tree. It teaches to control Chakra by bringing out the correct amount of Chakra in the proper area. The amount of Chakra needed to climb a tree is minimal, but it has to be perfect. The bottom of the foot is the hardest area to gather Chakra. By learning to control Chakra, an individual can master any jutsu if they try.)

(Water Walking) (A more advanced training than tree walking. Like tree walking, a user must gather Chakra into the feet and constantly feed the appropriate amount into the water. The release of Chakra must match the weight of the body and the amount necessary to float. It is more difficult to control Chakra since water is not solid and constantly moving. This training is used to teach an individual how to create a specific amount of Chakra into any part of the user's body.)

(Leaf Concentration) (This training requires a person to concentrate all his/her Chakra onto a leaf which is placed on the forehead. It's an effective way of training concentration. By calming the mind and defining a target, one is able to draw upon their maximum power.)

(Air Walking) (Is where the user concentrates Chakra into each part of the body to make it light then seep Chakra out of the body to make the air move you. Then when the air can move your body you must put huge amount of Chakra in your legs to push of the ground, but the instant you're of you have to concentrate Chakra lowering it on your foot to equal the amount in the air and walk, the better at control you get the more freely you can move in the air.)

He's Knowledge had in creased with all the technique that Kyuubi had gathered in her life. His Jutsu in fight buried with his own Phoenix Jutsu and Element Attacks. The control and majestic did of his fighting still changed him making him more quiet and intellectual at plans were he couth make plans in minute's for the hardest of challenges. He and Kyuubi had become more in love and had agreed that he worth need a few more mate's and that she worth be his first when he was at age when he was ready so he new what it was to be love more then anyone has loved him before.

His appearance changed with his growth putting him tall for his age that was now of 9 his cloths had staged the same except the material had become silk shirt and have gotten a large Red cote that reached down his legs which covered his inside weapon's and his sword was on the out side in it's holster attached to the cape were it had the Blade side way's were you thru and the handle was griped will moving it lifted the cote in the back giving at mysteries look will scarring anything of with the sigh of a fierce Dragon in a fight with a fox with 9 tail's that had rings around it in Black showing his summoning that were on the Design on his sword in Black that only needed to have his Blood smeared on one to summoning The Kazama Clan Dragons and His Fox Clan Were the Boss was Kyuubi , But they decide only to summon her when needed so she staid in him(She will stay that size in the technique that he uses for her to come out described her to be But , in Boss Mode she is her normal size as to when she attacked the Leaf Village) will using Ragnorak the Dragon Boss for Fighting anything that was at the moment . His feature's alert and cunning with beauty in awry pore and elegance straight stature demanding respect.

In all this time he was ready finally to meet the Hokage or the Old man as he still called him to tell him what happened and for the reason of getting into the ninja school were he worth act like a normal person average at arything and hide his true self. But still keep training by himself and at least find a wife. To make people under estimate him will keeping his appearance under a demon Jutsu that was untraceable by anyone hiding his appearance and his weapon's will keeping a telepathic training with Kyuubi and moving around at his now twenty time's gravity and hide all his strength and Chakra with suppressing it to keep his secrets. The only one to now what he looked like was his wife's and the Old man for now until becoming a Genin and still keeping his strength at High Chuunin with adding more gravity will in dire situation's he worth dispel them to half or all of and none worth now that he was waited down unless he was using his Blade that he was mastering and the weight's wooden bother me because my speed with the sword was hire then Mid-Jounin.

(Now before you go I'm teaching you a seal that will allow me to come out of you in my Fox form and Be able to transform into human with all my normal Chakra will it wont effect you or the other Chakra that you have and mine together so all my chakra will always be the same in you and at this form it duplicate's that chakra so none of us will be with out any so you wont have to worry Now the Seal's are Ram, Tiger, Fish, Dog, Demon, Dragon, Power, Bird, Rat, Crane, Ox, Serpent, and Shadow in I will be able to go out of the cage at any time and you can train with me a combination attack with my Fox form.) In so he began practicing with the seal's for a couple of Hour's until he had it down and started by putting Chakra into his finger will being in front of a mirror took all his upper part of his clothes of and got in front of a mirror to see the Seal and after gathering enough Chakra into his he did the seal when the last style was done he staved his stomach at exact point's and massive amount of Chakra was pot into the seal making him glow a mix of Blue and Red creating Purple until a few minutes he stopped glowing and started cashing his Breath Before looking at his wife that was now in her fox form that was greatly reduced.

As the smoke cleared and the Chakra signature of here's mixed with mine I new all ready that no one will now hoe she is unless told. Then here fox body emerged length of 6 feet with an even 3 and a Half of the ground I couth see she had greet strength in her fox for similar as her other having fur cover her hole with one tail sue shed behind I grew curries, But waited to finish my seeing of her fox form. The cote of her fur was Ruby with Blazing Black point's on her cote of fur will her yaw was aliened with perfect seat of sharp teeth that were now giving him a Foxy grin that you worth think it scared the shit out of people but the opposite is happening it look sexy and adoring with her Beautiful Eye's Blood Red with slit Black as night. (You definitely look strong and Beautiful the only thing I want to now is were are your Tail's you seam mush stronger then a one tail demon and you can change size I gather right)


End file.
